


Hurt to Heart

by CocoWannabe



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Friendship, GOTX, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Sanctuary, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoWannabe/pseuds/CocoWannabe
Summary: Their hearts shattered into pieces physically and emotionally.'Trust' is not a word in their dictionary neither 'Love' for the sake of avoiding 'Hurt'But it's worth to give a try for one last time right?(GotX born for the continuation of sanctuary. Minhyuk heart surprisingly healed better and faster than he expect when he catch himself falling deep for the platinum hair, handsome, quite and mysterious American guy that he assumes to be Korean blooded living in LAAnd he didn't forget to slap himself later when he realized the guy was indeed a Taiwanese and the public already knew since the sky was blue)





	1. My Tears Which Leads Me To Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

> For all the GotX trash (including me)  
> Sorry for Grammar mistakes my English is not an O level

Minhyuk run and run not knowing where he is and where he is heading to. All he wants is to escape from the world which never appreciate his existence. A person, a sunshine like him who casted his ray for everyone, why is he never getting the love he desires so much? Why is he being mocked by his fate, he knows he deserves better, much much better

Hoseok, his friend for more than half a decade, his roommate....His crush wider than the universe just drop his bomb on him  
The guy is handsome, nice personality like his body, loving smile who also shows smart is a new sexy. Hoseok gave him all the hopes but just like a cloud, when he approach, he fades. Minhyuk himself never knew he is interested in guys until he discovered this blonde, true that- love at first sight exist

He waited, wait, wait, waits for the right time to confess but no he'll never get to, because of that night when Hoseok gathered all his close friends in a special dinner just to announce his relationship with Hyungwon. Minhyuk was dumbstruck, lump on his throat and can't even help to be over insensitive towards his friend's happiness. He just wish this is a dream.

It's already three weeks after that news hit him that means it's been 3 weeks his friends never see a sunshine. But he's not going to give up his secret so easily right.

All of those nights Hoseok tells him how in love he is with Hyungwon, with those dreamy eyes and a curve on his mouth, this is really the peak of his heart content so he run towards God knows where. He could feel the ache of his heart but trying hard not to tear. He needs to stop thinking about him. If Hoseok from the start never look him, never smile and never give him all those hopes, he would never lost it, his heart will never shared into pieces

 

' It dig deep inside

Your actions, the way you talk

Every little thing becomes crystal clear

Why does my foolish heart do this

Why am I hurting more

I don't get it at all

Your callous expression keeps me in pain

They hurts so much'

When Minhyuk come back to sense, he realizes he's walking a barren and dusty road which leads to a bridge. His chest burns not knowing if it's from his running or his broken heart. GOD! he likes him too much it hurts, care for him too much to let go...No.." I love him" he mumbled as tear started streaming down on his beautiful face. He knows this place is remote so he's ready to cry his heart out but then---

"Hyung, HYung, can you hear me-" someone's crying and calling " Is someone out there!? HELP, Help Please--" Minhyuk thinks he is hallucinating. But then voice comes again, the young voice crying for help mix with English and Korean sounds close and closer.  
So no hallucinating then he prys further waiting for the voice to come again so he could follow it. Then comes again, " Is there anyone?!! Please help he-lp-"

Minhyuk gasped as he saw a slim figure run helplessly searching for someone. "What's wrong- Can I help you?" he finally ask. The guy then ran towards him, hesitated a bit but without a word he grabbed the blonde arm and tried to make a word. As he struggled, "Okay young man, is there something wrong? First please try to breathe okay, try to calm yourself" Minhyuk do his best to comfort the panic guy.  
Then the guy suddenly pulled him and pointed toward the lower part of the bridge. Without hesitation Minhyuk followed the direction.

 

"OH-MY-GOD" Minhyuk exclaimed.  
The guy was covered with blood, he couldn't even see his face clearly, nor the colour of his shirt. 'Hell! who did this? Am I going to carry a corpse? Where does all these bloods come from? Who the hell is this guy?'

Minhyuk checked the guy's pulse, a sigh of relief that the guy is still alive. Then a realisation hits..'Waaaiit...All these bloods - bruises and t-this remote place...WTF can this guy be...A gangster?' He means no harm with his condition. But then knowing his possible friend or brother who called him hyung was with him _'God what situation is this'

His mind is as fast as lightning but then he glance the spec-guy,'Oh look at him he's so cute I just want to cuddle him so hard and pinch his che- *slap* Lee Minhyuk control your gayness! he couldn't be a gangster' but still doubted a bit while he shouted for help instead rather calling an Ambulance in this critical condition.

"I can feel his pulse, he's alive, still" says Minhyuk followed by a sigh from the other guy. "But we have to call 911 like right now, if not we have to prepare for the worst". There's an utter shock on the other guy's face but then he open his mouth finally, "Cl-linic - nearby" the guy struggled as he even use his hands to explain what he means.

Knowing that waiting for an ambulance and carrying the injured person almost stuck in every heavy traffic wouldn't be a good idea. Minhyuk then lift the guy carefully and position himself to carry him on his back while the other guy help him.

When they reach the clinic, thankfully the nurse ran to them as no word needed exchange looking at the situation. As the guy was placed in a bed and get the exam by the medical staffs while his friend sign as his guardian and filling up some forms.

As much as he wanted to know the guy's condition, his earlier thoughts came back to him 'What if that guy's really a gangster?' he walked towards the exit with no exchange of numbers nor names. It's better this way, he don't want to involve himself in any more trouble. And it's not like he expect anything in return even if the guy is not what he claims to be, so no harm done.  
Walking outside the door, he ask one of the staff which part of Seoul is this and which route to take towards his place. To 'save' his lone time, he decided to take bus rather than taxi.

The sun already sat when he reach the bus stop, he wiped some of the blood stain on his neck, face and arms. No one look suspicious of him of course, and he thanked his black tee for that.

On his way home in the bus, Minhyuk still replays the terrifying incident on his mind. And moreover hate himself as he further convince that the guy 'must' not be a gangster. He remember how the guy spelled his name while nurse was filling the form and all the languages Minhyuk has no doubt they are foreigners. 'They doesn't even look like a thug' 

It's already half past 10 when Minhyuk grab his long forgotten phone from his pocket. With a sigh he unlock the device. Today has to be a guy's day out in respect of the 2 and half free days of the week and yes Minhyuk dared to miss it. As he unlocks, notification pops up like a wildfire. Minhyuk comments the device must be an LTE rapper as the notification tone gets faster, earning some glare from some passers, he quickly turn to silent mode.

He decided to open Kihyun's first which were full of curse and threats, knowing that his future for the rest of the night will be more terrifying than the distraction from the previous bloody incident, Minhyuk sigh for the Nth time that day.


	2. It hurts how it's hard to give up on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk tried... he tried as best as he can to remove his feelings. It could be better if he can put them under his control  
> Sadly he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longggggg hiatus!!!   
> My boarding hostel is not doing me any justice!!

Seeing Kihyun stood right in front of him, folding his arms over his chest and giving him the grumpiest hamster-look, Minhyuk was not surprise at all. 

"You have lots of explanation to do Lee Minhyuk. You just went out without a sign and dared to ignore all our text and now tell me a good reason to let you in?" Minhyuk was quite taken aback when Kihyun spat it all out without a breath, he tried to take a step forward only to be noticed the blood stain on his shirt by Kihyun's eagle eyes. 

"Nope, Young man, I-ll -"

"I'm older than you Ki, how many times-"

"Minhyuk is that-"

"I told you many times Kihyun even though we are the same ag-"

"Min-Minhyukk"

"Our age gap, no our days gap still matter-"

"YAH!!! LEE MINHYUKKKK!! "

Minhyuk almost yelp at Kihyun's sudden outburst

"What is that? Is that a.... no it can't be.. wait a minute is that a" Kihyun still found it hard to belive but his motherly side came off defense. 

"Blood" Minhyuk finished the sentence. At this point Kihyun's eyes resembled a coin, he quickly pulled him inside the apartment which got a response of mumble from Minhyuk "Well..that was easy.. " with a shit eating grin and was lucky enough that Kihyun didn't notice. 

____________________________

 

Changkyun couldn't focus, he mixed up all the complained and curse from Kihyun with his physics derivations. Studying is not an easy thing, preparing for an entrance with a devil hamster is another definition of difficult. 

Another shout of anger from Kihyun from the kitchen."That bastard, he already checked the message 20 minutes ago, and he was not even answering, ' I'll kill him, I swear, i'll kill him before the sunset!" Though it was night and the sun's already sat, another sunset in a night for Kihyun still seemed realistic.

Changkyun closed his book in a surrender mood and opened his lyrics book to make some edit for his latest work. Changkyun noticed how the bright colours of Minhyuk has been removed day by day. He wanted to know the reason but everytime he tried to interrogate, Minhyuk always found a way to escape. He wanted to know the reason why he was acting stranger day by day. 

After a while, he heard the 'door interview' of the hamster and his roommate, instead of going outside, he decided to wait for him inside his room. But as soon as he heard the word 'Blood' he quickly went toward the door only to be knocked down by the white hair and fell on his face. 

"Damn it! Changkyun!!! Oh my God! I'm so sorry"

"Lee Minhyuk! What the hell! " yelled the hamster

Minhyuk then pulled Changkyun to a sitting position. And at that moment, he cursed the day for being a damn 'bloody day'

"Kihyunn! he-he is bleeding"

"His head? Wait a minute I'm coming"

"His nose actually! "

"Damn it! Hyung" the maknae muttered. 

Minhyuk lead Changkyun to the living room and tried his best to caress the maknae which earned a dead glare of resist from the youngest. 

In a minute, Kihyun came and shooed Minhyuk away. Minhyuk wondered how Changkyun looked like a freak in his presence and a baby in Kihyun's. And waaaaiiit.. a minute, did Yoo Kihyun just, did he just-forget all the concern and curses and the bloods on Minhyuk and went straight to Changkyun? Yoo Kihyun! Yoo Kihyun! You're freaking unbelievable!

'There are two, no three types of people in this world  
Normal, Abnormal, Yoo Kihyun'

Minhyuk then went to his room and headed straight to the bathroom but didn't forget to shoot a hole in Kihyun's forehead with his eyes. 

______________________________________

 

There was just one thing Minhyuk hated more than Yoo Kihyun i.e, his alarm. He went to the kitchen after washing, noticed that his roommate's bed was already tidied just like last night. 

Suddenly Minhyuk missed the incidents and Yoo Kihyun's curses when the first person who greeted him on the kitchen was Hoseok (with his bowl of ramyeon). The guy didn't seem to look satisfied with something. 

"Kihyun told me... " Hoseok said, tried to dig out some information.

"Everything's fine, I'm okay Hoseok" Minhyuk faked a smile

"But he said there was blood... Minhyuk what hurts? "

"My heart " he mumbled in a second he realised what he just said. 

"What? Your head? " asked Hoseok with confusion. 

"Never mind, it's nothing" grabbed his cereal he tried to return to his room. 

He hated how obvious he was, he also hated how much he couldn't help himself hiding his feelings and there was no one to tell. His movement was blocked by Hoseok with an unpleasant face. 

"There's something wrong with you right Minhyuk? Say something. Did i do anything wrong? " he said the last sentence with a serious tone and concern

"Everything's fine, I'm just tired with colleges and stuffs you know. It's okay! " then he added with a low voice. "Sorry if i made you uncomfortable "

"No, no it's not like that. I just feel like you.. um hate me you know, i wonder if there's anything-"

"Nah! I just wanted to be alone sometimes, that's all" he faked another smile. 

"So, is that why you just left? Yesterday? "

"Yeah"

Even though Hoseok wanted to interrogate a little more, Minhyuk was gone and yet made another obvious fact that there must be something seriously wrong with Lee Minhyuk. Because at any level of exhaustion, Lee Minhyuk descendent of a sunshine won't never ever end a conversation abruptly as a person who was much of a talker. 

"What are you thinking about? " his thoughts were interrupted by his heavenly boyfriend. Pulling him closer, " I just talked to Minhyuk, asking about his problems. But i seriously doubt that it's more than just a college stress that he is getting stranger day by day".

"So he said that it's just a college stress or some minor problem he is facing is responsible for him to miss his chance to go to his favorite amusement park? " Hyungwon rolled his eyes. 

"You're thinking what I'm thinking? "

Bowing his head, "He's strange lately, you know ever since we announced our relationship, i never see the real Minhyuk at all after that and-" Hyungwon then noticed the circles of his boyfriend's eyes, "Are you realising something or... you forget something?" with a note of confusion in his voice. 

"Hyungwonnie, you and Minhyuk were engaged right? "

Hyungwon eyes widened same with his mouth not at once understanding what Hoseok implied, "Huhh.. Wha-t.. that's - Arghh Hoseok! that was in our nursery school when our caretakers just play a little cute skit. I was 2 and Minhyuk was already 3, you just doesn't make sense at all. Come on! I won't remember that if you haven't say" Hyungwon whined

"But even at three.. or two.. according to some psychologists some kids have-" 

It was this moment Kihyun got into the kitchen to interrupt the scene without the two noticing, "According to Yoo Kihyun, that's a complete nonsense! "

The hamster seemed to charge his battery full over the night. That must be the reason the bunny jumped out of his seat and his ramyeon made an attempt to enter his stomach directly. 

"You should learn how to knock Kihyunn"

Hyungwon helped his boyfriend while he fought back a laughter. Laughing at Hoseok may be ok but laughing at Hoseok with his ramyeon is a no-no. So he just grabbed some tissues and wiped the stain. 

"Only when there's a door for our kitchen" Kihyun simply shrugged it off. 

"Is Changkyun still sleeping?" Hyungwon asked

"Yea-ah" 

"But i didn't see him in his room" said Hoseok while wiping his shirt. 

At that moment Minhyuk came out from his room with an empty bowl. But before he reach the kitchen, he could hear the conversation of his friends.   
"When did you check?" Hyungwon asked

"This morning, i went to check Minhyuk but he's not there, Changkyun. I mean Changkyun was not there so i guessed he already went out" Hoseok said. 

Minhyuk sweared he could feel the butterflies hoarding inside his stomach to know that Hoseok was still caring for him. But followed by a lump on his throat and an aching heart as he realized that Hoseok was vacated and he had to keep his defense up. Because if he lost, he won't be able to see Hoseok again. If Hoseok know, then their relationship as a friend will suffer. Minhyuk wanted to save at least that one thing. 

He continued to walk towards the kitchen and found three eyes trailing on him. He looked away quickly and went toward the sink. 

"Minhyuk.. Do you know where Changkyun is? Hoseok said he's gone already" it was Hyungwon who broke the silence. 

"Nope, but he must be around, i don't even know when he sleep last night, i didn't -"

*Cough* "Umm... actually he slept in my room last night, i let him" said Kihyun with a pink shade on his face. 

Hyungwonho shared a glance having some telephatic conversation like 'Why didn't he just said it before? '  
While Minhyuk laughed to himself like, 'I knew it! '

It was Hoseok who broke the silence, "There goes the maknae as a maknae". He rose from the table to head to his room, "Anyway I'm changing"

Before Hoseok left, Minhyuk thought his friends deserved explanation, " Sorry guys, for yesterday, i, uh..scrolled the street and happened to meet an injured person down the alley. I escorted him to a clinic, those bloods weren't mine" though it was a half-truth Minhyuk didn't take it necessary to let them know the complete story. 

Minhyuk heard Hyungwon saying, "Better call next time, we were so so worried"  
And Kihyun's, " Go to any nearby clinic or hospital today and test your blood, those bloods can be infected" (as expected from the mother)

But he should not hear Hoseok's, "Good to know you're fine" nor notice Hoseok's shirt on Hyungwon's lean body which he bought for him last summer. Nor notice Hoseok hands on Hyungwon waist, nor the bite mark on Hyungwon's neck, nor the concern in Hoseok's eyes before he left. No, he certainly not. Sadly he did in fact. He had to ignore and move on

'Don't look at me like that  
If you can't see my tears?

Don't smile at me like that  
When you took my smiles away?

How can you tell me to be happy  
When you take the sunshine out of me?'

 

______________________________________

 

His dreams were starting to glitch. A guy's running while carrying him

"You can do it, we're almost there, don't lose your breathe".

Pain is the only thing he knows right now but he couldn't make any word. He tried to concentrate to the guy who was carrying him. 

"Don't worry, just hold a bit, you'll be fine" the guy was panting so hard. 

But as he opened his eyes, a white fog began to cover them and the voice was getting lower and lower. In a faint voice he could still hear,   
"You can do it, you're gonna be fine "

Suddenly, it was all white. The first thing he heard was the sound of the machines beeping detecting his heart rate and the oxygen mask on him. Slowly he opened his eyes, it was a a blur, all he can saw was a blurry white celing. There was nobody around. 

But he remembered the voice which told him to hold on. He clearly remembered when he was carried on somebody's back, because of his instable mental state, he couldn't clearly recognise the guy's face. 

In a moment, his blurry vision went black again. When he woke up for the second time, he noticed that the room has changed. A ray of sunlight casted from the window and the room was a bit smaller than the previous one. 

"You're back"

He noticed his friend beside him but he couldn't make a word, only rolled his eyes while his friend was smiling so brightly. 

"It's okay, you only lost 7 days of your life. Welcome Back"

After a deep breath, he fell in a state of comfort and prepared to go back to sleep for the third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!!   
> I send my best regard to Monsta X and all the lovely Monbebes for Monsta X WIN!!! even though its kinda late
> 
> -from Ahgase with love 


	3. How Beautiful Was That Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk's friends want their Sunshine back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter must be boring  
> I love Markhyuk so so much  
> 2 years ago i was still a homophobic but now my dearest is to make Markhyuk and Changlix and Seungjin to be real <3
> 
> Anyway Stray Kids comeback today  
> I Die!! i love these kids so much  
> Stay with Stray   
> Don't Stray

“Jooheon!!” 

“I am what I am man!!” the two were loud, hugging each other, jumping like school girls

“Damn! Hyung it’s been so loonnggg” Changkyun said dramatically.

Kihyun just rolled his eyes, “Seems like two weeks is too long for you too eh?? By the way how was the trip Jooheon?”

“Oohh you don’t ask, cause it’s going to last like a year. Let’s start with… I met a guy for whom I’m in a situation not to need any of you guys anymore” Jooheon exclaimed with a smile exposing his dimples.

“Ha! I hope you didn’t meet Kendrick Lamar in Hongkong” Changkyun said with a naughty tone.

“Changkyunnie he said I’m Korean Kendrick Lamar though, you little psycho!”

“Good to know you found someone who must be a carbon copy of you Jooheon” Kihyun said with a sarcastic tone

“Nah hyung, Jackson’s way too handsome for my carbon copy and a fencing gold medalist” 

“What! that’s awesome hyung but i bet he’s not handsome than you though” Changkyun said with a flirty tone and winked at him

Kihyun raised his brows and was alarmed at what Changkyun just said. The two were so lovey dovey and Kihyun was allergic to cheese all of a sudden

“You’re too sweet to say that Maknae-ah but if you see him you’ll surely take back what you just said”

“Hyunggg… I’ll still choose you over Gray and SimonD” Changkyun still keep the flirty tone

“Kyaaa! Changkyun are you sure?”

“Mmm-hmm” Changkyun said, bowing his head rapidly (a/n just imagine them playfully flirting with each other lmao)

Kihyun mumbled something like get a room and put on his earphone and played some music on the loudest volume.

“But Gray and SimonD are way too handsome” 

“More than Ja-jason?”

“Yahh!! It’s Jackson and yes for me he’s still more handsome” Jooheon said with confidence “In a platonic way of course” he added

“Okay, anyway no problem cause I was talking about his rap anyway” Changkyun said with his infamous naughty laugh

“Aishh this kid!! How can you compare me with two legends? Anyway he may be coming to Korea this year” Jooheon said not noticing Minhyuk who just finished his shower.

“Who’s coming to Korea?” said Minhyuk giving his rainbow farted smile which was once so ethereal and full of sun rays

“Minhyukkiiee!!!” Jooheon stood to hug Minhyuk. After they sat down, Kihyun just noticed Minhyuk’s presence. Maybe it was the first time he saw his friend after four days? Since their encounter in the kitchen. Even after Minhyuk stated the reason he was gone, a wave of doubt that there must be something which was still hovering around him as the guy was giving himself a space, like locking himself in the room (which made Changkyun his roommate in the meantime) and avoiding them

“You’re still not answering me Jooheonie” Minhyuk said still putting his smile

“It’s Jackie from Hongkong, must be a Korean living in China, hyung is having a crush on him and waits for him to come back to Korea” Changkyun exclaimed

Minhyuk was ready to tease Jooheon while the guy looked like a puppy whose toy had been snatched, totally dumbfounded

“Yahh!! Im Changkyun I thought you were listening to me but obviously you were too busy playing the ‘who’s more handsome game’, only Hongkong and the ‘Jack’ part is correct in your entire sentence” Jooheon said, which caused Minhyuk to break into a high pitch laughter. He continued to smile after that while looking at the two maknaes funny argument

Even with the earphones on, Kihyun could still hear Minhyuk’s laughter. He stared at him, continued even after the laughter died down and formed a smile. Without knowing, he smiled too, while looking at Minhyuk passionately. ‘How beautiful was that smile’ he thought. He wanted to save it and wanted to know whatever it was which made Minhyuk lost his sunshine

 

  
Hoseok and Hyungwon came back from their evening walk. Before they opened the door, they could hear a melody which they barely hear these days  
“Is that Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asked which received a hum as a response from his boyfriend

“Maybe Jooheon’s already here, let’s get in” Hoseok said

“So it’s Jooheon? Not Jackie, I thought you were talking about a dog before” Minhyuk cooed

“Jackson, like Michael Jackson and Wang, Jackson Wang,and he’s Chinese and F.r.i.e.n.d”

“A handsome friend” Changkyun added as if he reminded an important fact to Jooheon

Hoseok and Hyungwon were already laughing to themselves hearing the three loud people reuniting

“Look who’s here!” Hoseok yelled which halted their funny argument. Jooheon just continued to laugh and hugged the two. But before they continued to talk about the Jackson guy, a noise can be heard from Kihyun

“Oh My God Kihyun! Are you trying to deaf yourself or you’re actually deaf already, the volume is quite enough for us from here” Hyungwon said causing the five to erupt in laughter.

Kihyun, noticing how the others were laughing while looking at him, took his earphones off and asked, “What’s wrong?” confusedly, causing another chord of laughter. This time, even Kihyun also laughed even without any clue.

Hoseok glanced at Minhyuk, he noticed how the guy closed his eyes and held his stomach while he was laughing. He just felt giddy inside, how he missed that laughter, that smile, that Minhyuk. How beautiful was that smile. He hoped this Minhyuk would stay like this forever.

After a while, Kihyun glanced at the clock and stood up and headed to the kitchen. It was just Kihyun being Kihyun and nobody needed to pass question over that. Then, Changkyun after lots of ‘mental conflict’ stood up too to help Kihyun in the kitchen.

Jooheon looked at his phone and said, “Hyunwoo hyung says he’ll be here soon”.

Whispering to his boyfriend’s ear, “ Shall we go too, we need to take some shower” which received a nod from Hyungwon. Then they left too, while embracing each other

Minhyuk tried his best not to look at the couple. Instead, he grabbed his phone and played some games to distract himself. He then heard Jooheon voice, “ Hyung”  
And when he raised his head, he was greeted by a cute little fluffy keychain. It was yellow, a sun with a smiley face

“It’s not an expensive thing you know, but when i saw it, it reminded me of you so i just bought it for you, from Hongkong”.

Minhyuk stared at the keychain. A month before, he resembled that image but now, there were no trace of similarity between them. But he knew his friend noticed his act too and the compassion in their eyes while they talked to him, but which always received rejection from him.

“Hyung?” it was Jooheon with confusion

He loved his friends. They just wanted their sunshine and they should never see him cry nor his unhappy face. He had to keep that smile of a sunshine again. He took the keychain and thanked Jooheon ‘with - a - smile’ 

 

  
________

He stayed quiet. Even if his heart was broken by the man he love the most. He beated him black and blue, almost dead, and with that glare full of hatred and anger before he left him.

But even after all those, he just couldn’t hate him. He made the guy insecure and jealous. He made him feel betrayed. He hurted him. But even though he felt like he deserved the pain, he could still feel the ache in his heart that the guy he loved the most was now hating him and wanted to vanish him.

Tears fell from his eyes but he didn’t seem to form a word

“I’ll ask you for the last time. Who did this to you?” the detective looked calm even after failing to dig some information from the injured guy, but maybe his patience was getting lower, he kept on tapping the floor.

Yet no reply

“All the bruises and cuts were intentional and listen, you don’t have to be afraid okay. Just say, just tell us who wants to… to- kill you… and i assure you we’ll surely protect you, now and then” the other detective said.

As they didn’t get any reply from the patient, they talked to the nurse

“He must be still in a shock, please look after him and check his mental state most importantly”

“His wounds are healing well, but as we already know, he was almost dead so it’ll take some time to recover fully. Maybe he finds it hard to talk because he’s a foreigner” the nurse said. The two detectives nodded in agreement

“Anyway, we’ll come back another day. And you” he pointed the patient, “ Get well soon okay” the detective said before they left

The nurse also left after she did some checking on his blood pressure, his heartbeat and gave him injection

 

“He wouldn’t disturb us anymore, if you just say it.. he would even think you would be dead” his friend said

“You don’t understand”

“ I do, but I’m worried he’ll be hurting you again”

The patient just sighed and after a while he took his phone and dialed a number which he hadn't for a long time

His friend had no idea what he was saying as the guy was speaking in Chinese. But after he hung up, he heard his friend loud and clear

“Let’s get transferred”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Got7- Sick  
> Will update soon if you love this.Comment and suggest I haven't complete it  
> Also I hate fics which are so easy going or too many unwanted boring stuffs but I'm not sure this fix is interesting or not so please feel free to express your feelings  
> Btw if you guys don't understand the sanctuary tag, please watch Got7 Bausch and Lomb advertisement, just search for Got7 sanctuary on YouTube


End file.
